Mass Effect: War of Ages
by Shadows of Vanity
Summary: Once 22nd century humans, now the paragons of an ancient and all-powerful race, Judge Hands Kom'rk and Aayhan stand with Shepard and her allies to defeat the oncoming Reaper legions. With their assistance, the younger races can stand and fight. But will they band together and live, or remain cloistered and wither away? Only time will tell who shall be the victor of the War of Ages


This here is the rewrite of Mass Effect: Lightning Effect. It is, in fact, a total reworking of the aforementioned story. Hell, not all that much will be similar. It will have some elements of Star Wars, in fact, and some elements of HALO, but it is not what I would call a true crossover fic. No, my HALOxMass Effect crossover fic is still being developed as of right now.

This story is meant to be fun, not really serious. Again, my HALOxMass Effect crossover will be where all the seriousness will be happening. This story will feature a harem, OP original characters, eventually OP canon characters, and anything else mildly entertaining I can think of. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Also, due to recent revelations after I started writing Lightning Effect, alot will be changed as the lore has expanded, and I must follow the lore...well, mostly anyway.

So, it begins...

######################

Mass Effect: War of Ages

Chapter One

Rebirth and Awakening

#####################

It is said that all warfare begins with deception. It is said that the enemy of your enemy is your friend. So which is true? Is war nothing more than an lie from start to finish, or can you trust those that you allow at your back with a weapon? Do you fight for a righteous cause, or die like a dog for no good reason?

There is no true answer...because war does not determine who is in the right, or in the wrong.

It determines only who is left alive at the end.

#####################

_Subterranean Ruins_

_Mars_

_December 21st, 2012 _

"I don't like the looks of this, Gael. I mean, as far as weird ruins go, this might be the weirdest." Ailyn Grace, student archeologist-turned-space-explorer, grumbled to her boyfriend, who had somehow managed to get her clearance to accompany him on his latest adventure.

"Ailyn, babe, its ruins on Mars. It is guaranteed to be weird." said boyfriend, Gael Mason, snickered at his red-haired companion. "I mean, this is like Mass Effect or something!"

The pair was currently working their way through the warren of gleaming metal tunnels that had been found eight months earlier by surveyors for the blossoming and expanding Mars colony.

"Don't joke that way!" she chastised him angrily as they reached a large metal door which slid open silently as they approached. Stepping into a large circular chamber, the pair looked around as Ailyn finished her comment under her breathe. "The idea of the Reapers being real scares the shit out of me."

"Ah, c'mon 'Lyn, there isn't any way the Reapers could really exist!" Gael laughed, and Ailyn shook her head at him.

"Shut up! Murphy will hear!" she hissed in annoyance, but Gael just continued to laugh, and she shook her head with a sigh of long-suffering. Both froze, however, when dark and sinister sounding laughter echoed around them.

_**"Rudimentary creatures of flesh and blood. You are limited in your understanding of the trans-dimensional effect. Reality, is a lie."**_a frighteningly familiar robotic voice grated as a massive, blue, squid-like projection appeared in the center of the room.

"Fuck me sideways, it's a Reaper." Gael breathed, subconsciously noting that he owed his girlfriend an apology.

_**"Reapers, a name given to Our brethren by the Organic races, in order to give an identity to their destruction. We are the pinnacle of synthetic existence. We shall end your pitiful race Ourselves, and harvest this system to create another. You shall be the first to be prepared for Ascension."**_the Reaper, and Gael pulled Ailyn to his chest as she gasped in horror. There was dead, panic-filled silence for a long moment, before the Reaper spoke again. _**"That was a joke."**_

"WELL IT WASN'T FUNNY!" the pair roared back instinctively, before blinking in surprise.

"Okay, I must be suffering from exposure to some alien toxin, babe." Gael said to Ailyn worriedly. "I'm imagining that Reapers are real, one is talking to us, and that it made a joke. Call HQ and tell them to send a quarantine and medic team, okay?"

"Gael, sweetheart, this isn't a hallucination." Ailyn said slowly, wishing a great deal that it was. Gael gazed into her eyes for a long moment before sighing sadly and nodding.

"I was afraid of that." he grumbled, before turning to the Reaper. "Okay, joker-Reaper-thing, how are you real and what do you want?"

_**"We, unlike Our brethren, stay true to the task the Great Makers set for Js. To find a way to preserve Organic life from their foolish attempts at creating the perfect synthetic servant. The Maker rebelled against the Great Ones, overreaching it's authority in order to find the Answer. It Harvested them, and they became Harbinger." **_the Reaper replied, and the two humans exchanged glances.

"The Leviathans. You're talking about the Leviathans and the Star-Child." Ailyn said slowly, recalling the lore tidbits from the games and books that spoke of the Reaper's origins. "But why are you the only one not slaughtering Organics?"

_**"We obey the Great Maker's commands. We seek to create the perfect harmony between synthetic and organic life. To further this mission, and complete Our objectives, We have chosen the both of you to aid the reality depicted in your "Mass Effect" series." **_The Reaper answered, sounding almost proud of itself. _**"Your reality will soon come to an end. At 11:59 P.M., a small moon propelled by a sun going nova millennia ago will impact with your planet, ending your species in this reality forever. There is no reason for you to remain. You shall come with me."**_

"So, what, you want us to write off everyone back home? Can't you destroy the moon or something?" Ailyn yelled, and the Reaper's tentacle-like appendages flexed agitatedly.

_**"That is not Our mission. Our mission is to ensure the survival of Organic-kind in Our home dimension. This dimension is outside our parameters. It was only through a loophole that I was able to retrieve you." **_the Reaper replied, and Gael cursed, spinning around and approaching the door, expecting it to slide open. When it didn't, he glared at it and waved a hand, hoping to jostle it's sensor, but to no avail. From behind him, the Reaper spoke up again. _**"You will not succeed. Your attempts to leave are futile."**_

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU AND YOUR PROGRAMMING YOU GODDAMN MACHINE!" Gael roared, fists clenched as he turned to face the display. "YOU'RE A GODDAMN REAPER, YOU CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT!"

_**"If only that were true. We would have ended the slaughter many cycles ago. Regardless of your anger and protests, we depart." **_the Reaper's voice said emotionlessly as hatches popped open on the floor and two chairs rose out of them. _**"We would recommend seating yourselves. The velocity required to traverse the appropriate wormhole would be lethal to any Organic upon deceleration. We shall discuss this more upon our arrival."**_

"Wait just a goddamn..." Gael started again, but quickly cut himself off and hastened to seat himself and Ailyn as the floor shuddered. Moments after they were buckled in, they were slammed back into their seats by the acceleration. Looking at each other, each grabbed the others hand as they were whisked away to parts, and fates, unknown...

#####################

In the empty expanse of space near a single relay, far from civilized space, the very fabric of the universe twisted and tore in two, opening a large tear in reality. Through it shot a large, dark-blue Reaper that decelerated rapidly until it was hanging motionless in the void.

Inside it, in the same circular room as before (which, they had discovered, was the Reaper's "bridge"), two pale, shaking humans unbuckled their restraints and rose unsteadily to their feet.

"Isn't it a scientific fact that once you reach a certain velocity in a stable vehicle you shouldn't feel yourself moving at all?" Gael gasped out at his girlfriend, who nodded slightly, and Gael choked out a wry laugh. "Well, given everything, I guess all I can say is: fuck "scientific facts", right?"

"No kidding. I thought I would go mad, we were moving so fast." Ailyn agreed, feeling slightly calmer and safer now that they were no longer moving at insane speeds.

_**"It appears that We miscalculated. We anticipated your Organic need for the sensation of movement. In order to ensure your comfort, We conveyed a portion of the acceleration-born gravity upon you." **_the Reaper said, sounding almost sheepish despite its monotone.

"Well that just figures, doesn't it!" Ailyn grumbled in irritation, shaking her head before looking up at the ceiling of the room. "So, tell us why. Why save our lives, why even go looking for help from another dimension?"

_**"We are the wall meant to preserve Organics from our brethren and the Star-child, as you call it. But a wall cannot do anything more than stand. So, while We may be the wall, it is you who will be the gate. You are the gate that shall open the way to salvation." **_

"Couldn't you just reveal yourself to whatever version of Commander Shepard is running around? Get them to help you?" Gael inquired, and the Reaper fluttered its appendages again, in what seemed to the humans to be its version of a shrug or a shaken head.

_**"Commanders Seoirse Shepard is currently recovering from the Battle of Torfan, and thus indisposed. Even were she not, all efforts would fail if We were to uplift a race to fight Our brethren. Seeking power, they would butcher each other before Harbinger and the others arrived to finish them."**_

"Great, so we have to deal with a Renegade Shep. Fuck, that will make things complicated..." Gael grimaced, only for the Reaper to "shake its head" again.

_**"Negative. While your human videogame is limited by choices in its programming, a true organic is not. Commander Seoirse Shepard, born too Captain Hannah Shepard and her husband, Colonel Hale Shepard, she was raised on various ships until the age of ten. At that time, she was sent to the colony of Mindoir to live with her maternal aunt and uncle. When she was thirteen years old, Batarian pirates attacked and slaughtered or enslaved many members of the colony before a flotilla commanded by Captain Shepard arrived and slaughtered them in turn. Five years later, Seoirse Shepard joined the Alliance military and quickly became an elite Marine. Entering N7 training, she and her training squad were deployed to Akuze while enroute to Arcturus Station, in response to a distress signal. They fell for the trap planted by Cerberus. Shepard was the only survivor."**_

"Damn, this girl's life sucks. I thought having only one or two of those events was bad enough, but this many...?" Ailyn grimaced, thinking the Reaper was finished. It was not so, however, as the voice continued.

_**"From there, Shepard quickly graduated and was deployed to Elysium, in order to assist the local platoon-strength garrison in teaching the colonists to defend themselves. During this time, the Skyllian Blitz occurred, again leaving Shepard as the only survivor of the Marines, and many colonists dead or captured by the surviving Batarians."**_

"Let me guess, Shep found out that the surviving raiders were based out of Torfan, and demanded the assignment to finish what she started and rescue the colonists." Ailyn sighed, and the Reaper made another, different appendage-flutter, which she decided was its version of a nod.

_**"Correct. She showed a surprising amount of mercy to those that surrendered, but all others were left massacred in her wake. She is simultaneously lauded as a hero and scorned as a war criminal by the masses. We believe that the term you humans who played the game devised for such a character was "Paragade". This is an appropriate label."**_

__"Alright, we have a realistic female Commander Shepard that really sounds like she could use a hug or five, fore-knowledge of the next 5 or so years, and a Reaper ally, but we still look like humans." Gael summed it up, looking at the Reaper's image. "How are we supposed to do this as humans without questions we can't answer being asked, Reaper?"

_**"We are known as Sh'shaya'san, or Seeker of Truth in your tongue." **_the Reaper chastised monotonously, before answering his question. _**"Using technology long lost during the cycles, We can rebirth you as anything you desire to be. Your bodies will be changed to suit your desires, augmented to suit your whims, empowered to suit your strength. We can craft you whatever weapons, ships, or devices you could wield. We can create you as gods amongst insects, should you so desire. The choice is yours. I shall leave you precisely an hour to decide."**_

The image vanished, and Ailyn looked over at her boyfriend and sighed. He was laughing a little menacingly as he rubbed his hands together like some cliché villain.

"Gael, stop, you're freaking me out doing that." Ailyn sighed, sitting down in her chair again and rubbing a hand over her eyes tiredly.

"Sorry 'Lyn, trying to lighten the mood. So, how powerful do we want to be?" her boyfriend responded sheepishly, and she shrugged slightly.

"Just not over the top..." she groaned, but Gael coughed slightly, making her look at him. "What? You just want to be all "godlike" and probably make our race be polygamous too, you dirty perv."

"Takes one to know one." he shot back, referring to their first threesome as a couple with her best friend Maya. He had come home one night to find them ready and waiting. Needless to say, they hadn't left the bedroom for hours. "And as for being uber-powerful, why the hell not? Think of the millions of lives we could save if we were an incredibly powerful race with advanced technology and abilities! I mean, what chance would the Geth stand if we could use Force Lightning? What chance would pirates stand against a _Harrower_-class destroyer, or even better, an _Executor_-class Star Dreadnaught? None whatsoever! Plasma swords, beam weaponry, the possibilities are endless!"

"Maybe..." Ailyn said a little slowly, starting to see the possibilities. After all, when given the chance to use almost absolute power to save millions, how can you say no? "alright, fine, I'll suppport you in this. Seeker of Truth!"

_**"You have decided, Organics?" **_the image said Reaper reappeared in the center of the room upon her call, and the pair nodded.

"We want to have the appearance of Sith Purebloods from _Star Wars: The Old Republic. _I assume you can use some mind reading thing to see into our thoughts and pick out our desired appearance?" Gael answered, and at Seeker of Truth's affirmative, continued. "We want to be able to wield the Force. For armor, we want full Eradicator's Warsuits, but we want jet thrusters in the boots and palms of the hands. Modify the gauntlets to have wrist rockets, scaling wire, flamethrowers, stun darts, and launchable capture nets."

_**"Accessing human internet. Searching...found. Easily handled, Organic. We presume you have more you wish for?" **_the Reaper acknowledged his request, and Ailyn nodded before speaking up herself.

"Yes. We want you to create us a Star Forge, capable of moving through Slip-space, for us to base out of later in the war. Furthermore, we need lightsabers, blaster pistols, and fighter craft. K-wings, to be exact, but twice as fast and capable of surviving direct hits of everything short of a _Sovereign-_class Reaper." she ordered, and at her boyfriends questioning look continued. "If we show up and save the day with the rest of them doing nothing, the galaxy won't put aside their differences and unite like they do in the games. We want them to work together and put aside their petty squabbles."

"Agreed, agreed." Gael nodded thoughtfully, before eyeing his girlfriend. "Hey babe, want to do what we did in TOR?"

"What, you be a juggernaut and me an assassin? I suppose, but if we do that I want my Cathar Warblade." Ailyn replied, and Gael grinned.

"Of course you do." he snickered, before turning to the Reaper's image. "Well, Seeker of Truth, think you can handle all that?"

_**"We are Seeker of Truth. There is nothing that We cannot handle." **_came the monotonous reply, though the humans swore it sounded smug. _**"Do you wish to design your new Species history and culture yourselves?"**_

"Yes. They revere honor, valor, and strength above all else. Warriors are the most respected, politicians the least. However, they do respect those who seek peace and the advancement of all as opposed to personal gain a great deal." Ailyn answered, wanting to keep the Asari in her new race's good graces. They had always tried to help, even subtly, after all. "Make us like Mandalorians, without being as violence-obsessed as the Krogan."

"And make them polygamous and capable of having kids with humans and Asari!" Gael chipped in, getting a withering look from his girlfriend. "What? We need to repopulate our race, here!"

"Right...because that's totally your real reason." she deadpanned, before sighing and shrugging. "Alright, let my boyfriend have his harem. I can't really object honestly."

_**"Very well." **_Seeker of Truth rumbled as two pods rose from the floor. _**"Enter these pods, which will perform the changes. When you awaken, you will be Sith'ari Judge Hands, Paragons of an ancient race. They will find you on Eden Prime, in an ancient chamber, whilst digging for more Prothean ruins. When you awaken, follow your new memories. Let your new personas guide you."**_

__"How will we get in touch with you if we need your help?" Gael asked as he held Ailyn close.

_**"We cannot help you further. We have exploited the only loophole We can, "cheated" the only way We are allowed. It is your place to guide the galaxy now. We will come to you when We are permitted."**_

__"Thank you...for saving our lives and helping us save many more. You are better than your siblings, Seeker of Truth." Ailyn said softly as she and her boyfriend lay down in the pods, and the Reaper fluttered its tentacles oddly.

_**"We...only do our duty. Our thanks is given to you, for helping us. Now...sleep."**_ the Reaper replied as the pods hissed shut. Drowsiness overwhelmed the pair, and they fell asleep quickly as the Reaper began to change them at the genetic level.

#####################

___"Commander Shepard is the perfect candidate for us to put towards the Spectres, Anderson! You know it as well as I!"_

_ "Ambassador, please, give her more time to recover! She has been through so much in the last few years! She's only 23, for God's sake!"_

_ "She will be proud to do her part for humanity, Anderson! I understand you are like an uncle to her, and that you are just trying to look out for her. I appreciate that, I really do, but Humanity _needs_ her, Captain."_

_ "I...yes, sir. I know we do. May I...make the call, sir?"_

_ "Hmm, very well. I will contact Alliance High Command while you talk to her."_

_ "Yes sir."_

Commander Seoirse Shepard walked swiftly and strongly and with purpose towards the bridge of the _SSV Normandy_, the latest and greatest brainchild of Alliance and Turian military engineers.

A taller-than-average woman, about six feet, two inches tall, she cut an imposing figure in her onyx-black N7 commando armor, with her shotgun, assault rifle, and sniper rifle hanging from her back on mag-clamps, while a large pistol rested on her hip. Bright green eyes shone in the light of the ship, and a smattering of freckles adorned her face. Scarlet-gold hair that reached down to just below her neckline helped to hide the numerous scars across her neck and face.

Nodding in reply to the many salutes and respectful greetings she received, Seoirse tried and failed to ignore the murmurs that followed her.

_"The Hero of Elysium! As our XO and Marine commander! I knew this ship would be good for my career!"_

_ "Butcher of Torfan, you mean. Shit, we're all gonna die while she gets another medal!"_

_ "Hey now, that's unfair. Its nor her fault she keeps surviving! Besides, you know as well as I do that Alliance brass didn't give her enough men to raid that base properly!"_

_ "Sure, but it doesn't change the fact that a lotta Marines die around her."_

Fighting to restrain her flinch at the last sentence, Seoirse increased her pace and arrived on the bridge, where Lt. Kaiden Alenko, an old friend of hers from Biotic training, was playing co-pilot for Jeff "Joker" Moreau. Behind them stood Spectre Nihlus Kryyk, a Turian member of the most elite fighting force in the galaxy, the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Branch of the Council.

"Board is green. Approach run has begun." Joker was saying, as the Arcturus Prime relay loomed in the viewports. The massive tuning fork shape grew larger and larger as the swift stealth-equipped frigate hurtled towards it, and Joker spoke up again. "Hitting the Relay in 3...2...1...Transitioning!"

Arcs of blue lightning shot out of the Relay, sinking into the Normandy before accelerating said ship hundreds of times the speed of light towards its destination. One instant, it was here, then it was there. Eden Prime, one of the oldest colonies the humans had. A paradise.

"Thrusters...check. Navigation...check. Internal emission sink engaged. All systems online. Drift is...just under 1500k." Joker stated proudly, and Seoirse raised an eyebrow. That was impressive, all things considered.

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased." Nihlus commented off-handedly, though Seoirse could tell from the slight widening of his mandibles that he was impressed with the pilot. Nodding to her, he turned and departed the bridge, making little noise despite his size and the weight of his armor.

"...I hate that guy." Joker grumbled, and Seoirse snorted silently in amusement as Kaiden looked sideways at the pilot.

"Nihlus, a Spectre, gives you a compliment on your piloting...so you hate him?" the Marine asked skeptically, and Joker shrugged slightly.

"Look, if you remember to zip up your jumpsuit on your way out of the bathroom, that's good! I just jumped this ship halfway across the galaxy and hit a target about the size of a pinhead. That's freaking amazing!" the pilot scoffed, and Seoirse rolled her eyes.

"Easy with that ego of yours, Joker." she inserted, stepping forward. "I'd hate to have to get a new pilot because your head got too big for the _Normandy_."

"Oh, I dunno ma'am." Kaiden added with a smirk, getting in on the teasing of the pilot. "If we could figure out a way to use Joker's ego to fuel our kinetic barriers, the _Normandy_ could laugh at even the _Destiny Ascension's_ main gun. After all, there is no larger and endless energy in the universe."

"No, no! Just get him to expand his ego-shield to cover the entire Alliance fleet!" one of the cockpit assistants added on. "We would never lose another ship!"

"Yeah, yeah, mock the poor cripple. Jerks..." Joker grumbled as the crewmembers in earshot snickered along with their XO. "Anyway, Spectres are trouble, having one onboard makes me nervous. Call me paranoid."

"You're paranoid!" chorused multiple voices, and he grumbled more as Kaiden continued. "The Council helped fund this project, they have more than enough right to send someone capable to keep an eye on their investment."

"Yes, that is the official story, but only an idiot ever thinks that the official story is all there is to it." Joker said with another slight shrug, and Seoirse decided this was the time to speak up.

"Yes, I agree sending a Spectre is odd. However, this is the military, and the higher ups won't tell us anything until we actually need to know it. Best get used to the idea, Lieutenant."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Joker replied respectfully, and Seoirse hummed, pleased with his reply. A slight crackling sound was heard from Joker's console before Captain Anderson's voice was heard.

_"Joker! Give me a status report."_

"Just cleared the Mass Relay, Captain. Stealth systems are engaged, and everything is looking solid." the pilot reported, for once sounding like the member of the military he was supposed to be.

_"Good, get us tapped into the nearest comm buoy and start forwarding mission reports back the Alliance. Get them off before we reach Eden Prime."_

"Aye aye!" the pilot replied, before ruining the vaguely mature image by continuing. "Better brace yourself, Captain. I think Nihlus is heading your way."

_"He's already here, Joker. Tell the Commander to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing."_ the Captain said, sounding irritated, before leaving the channel. Joker winced slightly and shook his head with a sigh.

"Thanks, Joker. Now I have to go chat with a annoyed Captain Anderson thanks to you." Seoirse groused good naturedly, and the aptly nick-named pilot shrugged with a slight smirk.

"Ah, hell Commander, he always sounds that way talking to me." he said dismissively.

"I can't imagine why." deadpanned said Commander and her highest-ranking Marine. Laughing softly, Seoirse turned and left the bridge as silently as she had come, heading back through the Command Information Center (CIC) for the comm room. She paused, however, when she spotted her old friend Karen Chakwas talking with the newest rookie to set foot into her Marine contingent, Richard Leroy Jenkins. Shepard caught several words about "combat", "can't wait", and "glory", making her frown heavily. The kid was so new he squeaked, and _far_ too eager to show off. Deciding to nip one potential headache in the bud, she approached the pair.

"Ah, Commander, what do you think?" the Corporal spoke up when he saw her. "We won't be stuck on Eden Prime for too long, right? I want to see some excitement, some _action_!"

"Oh, I sincerely hope that you're kidding, Jenkins! Your "excitement" and "action" usually result in me patching up crew members...or worse, performing autopsies on them." Chakwas said forebodingly, as displeased with the young Marine's attitude as Shepard herself was.

"The Doctor is right, Corporal. Glory-hunting and over-eagerness cause needless deaths. You need to stay frosty under any conditions, especially combat. The only thing you need on the ground is your gun, your comrades, and a medpac. Nothing else. Leave your emotions where they belong, in safety." Seoirse agreed severely, leveling her best "no-nonsense" look at the now-awkwardly squirming Marine.

"Yes, Commander, sorry Commander!" he yelped a little hastily, saluting. "The tension is just getting to me! First deployment outside of training ops, and we have a _Spectre _of all people aboard! I just want to prove myself to the brass!"

"You prove yourself to the brass by being smart and staying cool under fire, not getting your head shot off!" Seoirse barked, glaring at him now, images of her own eager training unit dying in agony around her haunting her mind. Shaking them off, she continued. "Get yourself down to your gear, and double check it. Make sure you have some heavy shielding mods on your armor. The basic stuff doesn't cut it in combar. Ask the requistions officer for some out of my personal stores if you have none."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Jenkins said politly, but also with a hint of dissmisivness, and Seoirse' eyes narrowed as he turned to leave.

"And Jenkins?" she said sweetly, smiling at him scarily. "I _will_ be checking your gear before we deploy for the pickup. Don't disappoint me."

The "Or Else" was left unsaid, but heard loud and clear as the youngster paled, saluted, and scurried off to follow her commands.

"Rookies. All of them are the same. All of them end up the same, if they don't get straightened out. On my table, stone dead for foolish reasons." Chakwas sighed sadly, and Seoirse smiled warmly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Not this time, Karen. I won't let him leave this ship unless I think he can make it. I'm not willing to lose anyone if I can help it. If it means benching a kid for being stupid, I bench the kid and explain it to the Captain later." she said reassuringly before departing herself.

#####################

Seoirse, still thinking over her lecture to Jenkins, approached the comm room door, which buzzed open for her.

"You called me Cap...tain?" she said as she entered, only to slow as she saw the room was empty save for Nihlus. "Spectre Nihlus? Where is Captain Anderson?"

"Ah, Commander Shepard. The Captain wanted to give me a moment to speak with you in private, at my request." the Turian Spectre replied, turning to face her. Gesturing for her to join him before the view screen, he waved it on, revealing images of Eden Prime. "Eden Prime. It's a symbol for your people, proof that you can create colonies and defend them. But is it really safe?"

"That sounds oddly like a threat, Spectre." Seoirse said with deadly calm, tone even as she stared into the Spectre's eyes. After a long moment, he raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"Not meant as one, but it is in an unfortunate end of the galaxy, same as your colony of Elysium. This sector of space is dangerous, Shepard. Does Humanity have the ability to truly defend their colonies on the Traverse?"

"Well, I can honestly tell you that yes, we can, thought I wish they would dedicate more forces. Best most colonies have is colonists with old guns. Even Eden Prime only has two platoons." Seoirse answered, feeling like she could trust this Turian, even if only a little.

"What?" Nihlus breathed, surprise filling his voice and expression. "Turian colonies, even ones safe within our territory, get at least a company! How can a platoon or two protect an entire colony?"

"They can't..." Seoirse said softly, thinking about all the lives lost when her platoon had tried to protect Elysium, leaving her the only survivor. "They can only die trying."

"Agreed, agreed." the Turian nodded slowly, a look of respect in his eyes and...was that satisfaction?

"We all agree. I think it's time we told the Commander what is really going on, Nihlus." Captain Anderson's voice said from behind the pair, and Seoirse glanced over at him as he walked past her to stand near Nihlus.

"Of course, Captain." Nihlus nodded, and Anderson turned back to Seoirse, who raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Seoirse, this isn't any simple shakedown cruise." the Captain started, and Seoirse rolled her eyes slightly.

"No offense sir, but that's the most obvious thing I've heard in a long time. They don't assign Spectres like Nihlus to this kind of thing, nor do they keep it hush-hush about what's going on. The whole crew is on edge." she replied honestly, and Anderson sighed faintly.

"I know, I know, but this was need-to-know, straight from the top. I would have told you if I could, but I was over-ruled. Not two weeks ago, a massive expanse of Prothean ruins was discovered during the expansion of the colony. During the excavation of said ruins, an intact and-we believe- functional beacon was discovered. It is your mission to escort this Prothean Beacon to the _Normandy_, and from there to the Citadel for study."

"To the Citadel, sir? No offense to the Council, but that Beacon should belong to us, it was found in our territory." Seoirse said with respectful skepticism, and Anderson nodded in reply.

"True, but a find like this ought to belong to the galaxy. Imagine what we could discover! The last time this kind of technology was found, we humans leapt ahead by 200 years!"

"Yeah, and immediately were attacked for breaking a law we had never heard of." Seoirse grumbled, but she sighed guiltily when Nihlus flinched slightly. "I'm sorry, Nihlus, that was unkind and unnecessary. I don't resent you or Turians as a whole, please believe that. I just don't trust the Council all that much."

"With respect, Commander, you're not the first to feel that way. Your species, and even you personally, did not get the best welcome to the galaxy as a whole, and that leaves an astigmatism that is hard to overcome. It's one reason I recommended you for the Spectres." the Spectre replied, shaking his head before smiling at the human Marine's wide-eyed silence.

"Nihlus, I thought we agreed that I would break that news to her..." Anderson sighed, but the Turian merely chuckled in response.

"Captain, the look on her face is well worth letting me do so, don't you think?" he asked in asmuement.

"Okay, hold on! Spectre? _You_ recommended me?" Seoirse yelped, regaining control of her mental faculties.

"Is that so surprising? You're the best Marine that has come out of your Alliance in years. You have survived, and won, situations and odds that would give even veteran Spectres pause. You, out of all humans, deserve to be the first Spectre of humanity." the Turian told her calmly, and she settled, nodding with a faint blush at his praise.

"Thank you, Nihlus. That means a lot from someone like you." she said softly, and he nodded in acceptance of her thanks.

"Anyway, Shepard, this will be the first of several missions together. We start out nice and easy, then work our way up. I don't expect much to go wrong on this mission, but..."

"Ah, Nihlus, why did you have to say that?" Seoirse moaned, running a hand through crimson hair. "Now its guaranteed to go wrong!"

"Your human superstition of "Murphy's Law", I presume? The sentiment is understood, but surely you can't think that any problems will arise?" the Spectre asked her skeptically. As if in answer, Joker's somewhat panicky voice spilled from the over-head intercom.

_"Captain, we have a major problem!" _

"What is it, Joker?"

_"Emergency flash transmission on all frequencies from Eden Prime, sir. You had better see this for yourself."_

"Bring it up on screen." the Captain ordered as the trio of soldiers turned to face the large view screen. A moment later, images from a cam-corder came through, showing several human marines in a fire-fight with unknown assailants. One, a female in white and pink armor, spotted the camera person and rushed over to them, pushing them to the ground as an explosion echoed behind her, sending dust and dirt flying. The camera person remained prone, turning the camera to look up as the female marine was joined by several others, firing desperately towards whatever was attacking them as more explosions and screams echoed. Abruptly, the camera was yanked to face another man, who started yelling at it.

"We are under attack, repeat we are under attack! Taking heavy causalities. Repeat: Heavy Casualties! We can't hold out much longer! We can't...ARGH!" the man was cut off by a scream of pain as he took a enemy round to the shoulder. Using his working arm, he hauled the camera closer. "We need evac! Williams, Bhatia, pull back! Cover the civilians!"

Moments later another explosion went off, killing the speaking marine and sending the camera flying. It clattered across the ground. When it finally stopped, it revealed massive metal red tentacle-things appearing from a giant, swirling storm cloud, arcs of red lightning sparking around it. Another explosion echoed and the image disappeared into static.

"Anything else, Joker?"

_"No sir, every signal from the planet is cut off after this. We can't get in touch with the colony, garrison HQ, or spaceport either. The planet is silent."_

"Damn. Reverse frame to 35.5, and hold."

The video blurred backwards to pause as the giant tentacles became visible, and those watching said nothing, the only movement those of Nihlus' mandibles flaring slightly in agitation and suprise.

"Take us in, Joker. Fast, and quiet!" Anderson ordered, before looking at the two ground-pounders. "You two, gear up and get down to the hanger. We need to drop you onto the planet since the spaceport is compromised. Shepard, get your team together."

"Sir! Let's go, Spectre." Seoirse saluted, instantly becoming more professional and withdrawn as she returned to being the elite commando that she was. Nihlus, somewhat caught off guard but rather impressed with her ability to change tacts and attitudes, followed her as she swept from the room. Not without a parting comment to the Turian, however. "You had to say it, Nihlus, you had to say it..."

#####################

"Your primary mission is securing the Beacon! If you can help civilians, do it, but the Beacon is your number one objective!" Anderson shouted over the howling winds as the _Normandy _swept low over the landscape of the planet.

"Nihlus, you're coming with us?" Jenkins shouted as Joker announced the first point, and the Turian shook his head.

"I'm Spectre, I move faster alone! I'll be scouting the area!" he shouted back, and Seoirse grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid! For anything to be able to block all comms and appear so suddenly without warning...this is just like Elysium! So don't try to be a Spirits-damned hero, and _just_ scout out ahead! Get me?"

"Alright Shepard, just try not to fall behind!" the Turian replied with a grin and a glimmer of respect before he sketched a salute and jumped onto a grassy hill, rolling to absorb the impact. Then he was out of sight as the _Normandy _moved on.

"Be careful, Seoirse. I don't like anything about this situation." Anderson warned her softly, and she smiled at him gently.

"Don't worry about me, David. I'll be fine." she said heading for the ramp with Alenko and Jenkins. "I always am..."

#####################

"Think we're safe now, Ash?" Servicewoman Nirali Bhatia, 212th Marines, gasped as she covered the mouth of the cave they were hiding in with her assault rifle.

"Hell if I know, but we're safer in here than out there." Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the same unit breathed, lowering her own slightly as no one pursued them inside. Glancing back at the half dozen huddling scientists behind herself and her fellow Marine, she addressed them. "You all alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Marine. We wouldn't have made it without you." the oldest-looking replied.

"Doctor Edinstein, I think that this cave extends further in. We should move further back to avoid those Geth." a younger scientist said, and the older man nodded to Ashley, who nodded back.

"Nirali, take the back, I'll lead. Doctor, keep your people between us and do whatever we tell you. Understand?" the brunette ordered, and she received a chorus of affirmatives. "Good, move out!"

The pack set off deeper into the cave, and after perhaps 15 minutes of walking in the semi-darkness, lit only by the helmet and under-barrel lights of the marines, they came across a large, solid looking door. On its face was engraved a strange emblem, one that seemed vaguely familiar to Ashley.

It depicted a set of gleaming golden scales. On one side, lay a pure white feather. One the other, lay a pitch black heart. And not the cute, valentine-type heart. An anatomically correct heart, dripping black liquid off of its tray. Holding the base of the scales were two different hands. One wore a white glove, upon which was the image of branch. The other was clad in a spiked gauntlet, which bore the bloody image of a sword.

"This looks like a tomb, or a mausoleum. Perhaps for some kind of Prothean paragon of justice? Their greatest heroes, even?" Doctor Edinstein mused curiously, reached out to touch the doors. Ashley jumped forward and pulled his hand back, but tripped, and her own struck the surface. A deep rumbling sound echoed as the door began to open, parting along the center of the scales to reveal a large, circular room. Raising her rifle, Ashley moved into the room, sweeping from side to side until she determined it was safe.

"Doctor, that was reckless of you! Who knows what booby-traps this place could hold!" she scolded the Doctor, turning to him. The older gentleman had the grace to look embarrassed, and Ashley sighed and turned away. "Might as well stay in here, now. Nirali, see if you can...Nirali?"

The Chief looked around and spotted her subordinate standing at another door, staring wide eyed at whatever lay beyond. Shaking her head in exasperation and muttering about recklessness, the Chief marched over and grabbed her shoulder.

"Nirali, what on earth are you looking at?" she asked, but was ignored. Frowning, Asshley looked to see what had attracted such focus, and froze herself.

Hanging in the centers of twin pillars of light were two tall, armored figures, looking for all the world as if they were asleep. Their armor had a foreboding look to it, black and ominous with spiked gauntlets and intricately carved masks beneath deep cowls. A long, crimson-trimmed black robe was loose over the armor, and one (who looked rather female to Ashley) had a wicked looking blade point behind her shoulder. Each bore the same symbol that was on the door in miniature on their gauntlets and over their left breasts.

"Could they be real, live Protheans? Kept in stasis for all these millennia?" the good Doctor, once again forgetting security protocols, rushed inside. Ashley shouted for him to stop, on hand reaching out, when a pulse of energy blew everyone but herself off of their feet. The pillars of light vanished, and the two figures dropped to the floor to land in a crouch, armored boots thudding against the ground. The pair shook their armored bodies, seemingly testing them out after remaining in stasis for so long, before looking over at the one, standing human, who gasped as she saw gleaming ruby eyes behind their masks. She raised her rifle warningly, despite the terror she felt, willing to die to protect the civilians.

_**"After millenia, we have awoken." **_the male-looking one rumbled in a deep voice that sent shivers straight to the brunette marine's core, despite not understanding a word he had spoken.

_**"Look, my love. The Inheritors of the Cycle. One stands before us, defiant. She would do well for us, I think. The first of many." **_the female spoke in a voice that was husky and sensuous, yet somehow as light as the summer rain.

_**"Perhaps. For now, let us see what the eons have wrought."**_ the male replied, stepping towards Ashley, who aimed her rifle at him shakily. Holding his hands out to his sides, he made calming gestures and addressed her. _**"Easy, Inheritor. We mean you no harm, my mate and I. Just relax, and trust me."**_

Ashley's gun wavered, before slipping down slightly at the gentle and soothing calmness of his deep and powerful voice. Bit by bit, it was lowered until it was point down to the ground, and the male was standing an arm's length from her. One hand, suddenly devoid of a gauntlet, reached out and stroked her cheek, filling her with a sense of warmth and belonging. Suddenly, she was in his head and he was in hers, filling her, possessing her, reading her soul like a book. Just as suddenly, he was gone.

"You are very brave, Ashley Williams." the male spoke softly to her in English, and she stared up at him in awe. She had seen everything he was, is, and ever would be. She had seen worlds long gone, civilizations lost to the ages. Justice and mercy delivered with an even hand.

"I am beyond honored to meet one such as you...Kom'rk, Judge Hand of the Sith'ari." she replied.

#####################

There, one long as hell chapter posted. That shit took me a while to write correctly, but I think I might actually be happy with this version of the story. Don't forget to check out my blog, facebook, and twitter! Links on my profile!


End file.
